


I've Got Love On My Mind

by FandomStar



Series: Ol' Blue Eyes (And His Funny Valentine) [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Affection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Leonard and Spock have feelings.(Better than the description, I promise! I just... can't describe it.)





	I've Got Love On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the first two verses of I've Got Love On My Mind by Frank Sinatra (the other two had too much sexual subtext for me to cope with)  
> As I said, this should hopefully be better than the description. It's just just that the original one-line summary I had ended up being inaccurate, and was honestly crap anyway.  
> Anyway, I wanted to put this up. I would've posted it tomorrow, but I don't think I'll have time, so don't get used to updates on weekends!  
> Enjoy!  
> (Oh, and I'm referring to the season 1 episode 'Miri' in the second paragraph.)

_I've got love on my mind_

_I've got love on my mind_

_I've got love on my mind_

_I've got love on my mind._

* * *

When Leonard woke up, he felt strong arms around his middle. He opened his eyes and turned over to face his boyfriend - his beautiful, brown-eyed, raven-haired boyfriend, who was gazing at him as though he were just as beautiful.

"Mornin'," Leonard drawled, pressing a kiss to Spock's lips, which the Vulcan reciprocated. "You're up early."

"As are you." Spock pointed out.

"Woken up by you, no doubt!" Leonard jokingly teased.

"Of course." Spock replied, amused, raising his eyebrows.

Leonard chuckled, brushing a hand across Spock's shoulder.

"When are you going to the bridge?" he asked, casually.

"Not until beta shift." Spock told him.

"Just so happens I don't need to be in sickbay 'til then, either." Leonard replied, grinning.

Softly smiling, Spock kissed him.

* * *

_And there's nothin' particularly wrong._

_It's a feelin' I feel inside._

_When I woke up early this mornin',_

_It was starin' me straight in my eyes._

* * *

Leonard sat down on the sofa, a bowl of oatmeal in his hands. Putting aside his own, empty, bowl, Spock lightly rested a hand on Leonard's thigh. Leonard smiled around his spoon. Once Leonard had eaten, Spock took his bowl and put it with his. He touched Leonard's face, before trailing his fingers down his boyfriend's body. Sighing, softly, Leonard pushed into the contact. When he reached Leonard's hand, Spock took it between both of his.

"What are you thinking about?" Leonard quietly asked.

"The first time I touched you like this," Spock replied, referring to their hands. "Before our feelings had evolved."

"I don't really want ta think about that day." Leonard admitted, remembering the pain and desperate fear he'd felt.

"That is understandable. But... I felt much more than I had any right to. And... I liked it," Spock admitted, before asking, "What would you rather think of?"

Leonard smiled, putting his free hand on top of Spock's.

"All the times you touched me after that," he whispered, tenderly kissing Spock. "And how intensely I felt it. Every. Single. Time."

* * *

_When you touch me I can't resist,_

_And you've touched me a thousand times._

_When I think of your tender kiss,_

_Then and there I start to unwind,_

_In your arms._

* * *

Just before the beginning of beta shift, the couple walked to the door of Leonard's quarters, but Spock stopped them by wrapping his arms around Leonard's waist.

"I love you." Spock told Leonard, leaning forward to press his lips to the doctor's.

Smiling, Leonard kissed back.

"I live you too, Spock." he softly replied.

They kissed a little more, before Leonard pulled away.

"Don't forget we have dinner tonight." he reminded Spock, pointing a playful finger at the Vulcan.

"Of course not," Spock assured him, lips forming a small smile. "We agreed on my quarters, correct?"

"Yeah," Leonard agreed, grinning, before kissing Spock's cheek. "Love you. See ya later!"

* * *

_I've got love on my mind, oh love on my mind,_

_Love on my mind, love on my mind,_

_Love on my mind, love on my mind,_

_Love on._


End file.
